I Had The Life Of Ordinary, I Spat It Out
by Bebravelarry
Summary: Harry Styles se queda dormido, es solo un muchacho de 16 que está nervioso por su audición a 'The X factor', la cual es crucial para su carrera. Cuando despierta es un hombre de 26 años, con un esposo y 2 hijos y sin ningún recuerdo de los últimos 10 años.
1. Capitulo 1

.

Nota: Esta historia no es mía, yo solo traduje de archive of our own con permiso de la autora (tableforthree)

Capítulo 1

Harry no pensaba quedarse dormido temprano, había trabajado demasiado y estaba ansioso por lo que le esperaba mañana. Estaba algo inseguro sobre si audicionar o no a ''The X factor''. Por un lado él quería una opinión profesional sobre su voz , una opinión que no fuera la de su madre o su hermana, por otro lado era agradable estar en televisión pero no estaba seguro como tomaría el rechazo , si a ellos no les agradaba. Anne, su madre lo había estado convenciendo el último tiempo hasta que finalmente él acepto inscribirse, ya no había manera de escapar a menos que se sintiera muy enfermo o que lograra que lo mataran antes.

Se había quedado dormido en una cama simple en su dormitorio, rodeado de posters de ''The Artic Monkeys'' y fotografías que el mismo había tomado. Cuando despertó estaba en una cama de tamaño doble en una habitación bien decorada que no reconocía en absoluto.

Se sentó en la cama, miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño. Él tenía el hábito de hablar y caminar dormido pero nunca se había metido en la cama de otra persona, ni siquiera en su propia casa porque la habitación no se parecía en nada a la de Anne o a la Gemma.

Hacia donde quiera que mirara se veía costoso, la cama era enorme con suaves sábanas y una gruesa manta que había sido empujada a la parte inferior de la cama dejándolo destapado. Había pinturas abstractas colgadas a la pared, acompañadas por fotografías que él no miró muy de cerca y una enorme pantalla plana al otro lado de la habitación. Miró a su alrededor, vio ropa descuidadamente esparcida por el suelo, además de un costoso y extraño teléfono en la mesita de noche.

Pudo escuchar a alguien cantando, como si la radio estuviese encendida y alguien se le uniera. Sonaba algo distante probablemente al otro lado del edificio, donde quiera que Harry estuviera. Pensó que quizá se había dado vueltas en la casa de alguien rico y se quedó dormido en la habitación de huéspedes, aunque sin duda la habitación se veía como si alguien viviera allí.

Suspiró, balanceando las piernas a un lado de la cama, hasta que finalmente se puso de pie, pensando en que debería escabullirse para salir de ahí y encontrar su camino a casa o tal vez pedirles disculpas a los dueños del lugar y luego irse a su casa. Estaba usando unos extraños boxers negros, a los cuales no les dio mucha importancia hasta cruzó la habitación y un movimiento llamó su atención.

Era sí mismo en el espejo, bueno no realmente él. El Harry en el espejo se veía diferente era alto cuando Harry era bajo, delgado y musculoso cuando él aún tenía ''Pancita de bebé''. Había tatuajes en todo su pecho y brazos, algunos incluso en los pies y en los tobillos. Este Harry se veía más viejo con el pelo más largo y menos rizado completamente diferente a como él acostumbraba a verse en el espejo

Miró hacia abajo para mirarse así mismo, efectivamente había golondrinas en su pecho y una mariposa en sus abdominales- ¡Tenía abdominales por amor de Dios!- El espejo de alguna manera no le estaba mintiendo, ni engañando. Se veía como si hubiese envejecido durante la noche y la diferencia de cómo era Harry antes de quedarse dormido era sorprendente.

''¿Qué Demonios?'' murmuró para sí mismo, e incluso su voz era diferente, más grave. Se rascó la mariposa – ¿O era una polilla?- Quería asegurarse que no fuese un tatuaje temporal que alguien le había colocado como una broma. Nada se desprendió bajo las uñas, respiró hondo tratando de sofocar el creciente pánico que sentía en la garganta.

'' ¡Harry!'' Alguien llamó en tono distante, pero cada vez más cerca. La voz era definitivamente masculina, pero mucho más alta que la suya. '' Date prisa, el desayuno se está enfriando''.

Harry se sorprendió pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, lo primero que pensó fue cubrirse a sí mismo. Estaba demasiado abrumado como para hacer algo más .Empezó a buscar entre la ropa que estaba esparcida por el piso, encontró un par de jeans negros, largos y ajustados que parecían encajar en este extraño y delgado cuerpo en el que estaba. Luchó un poco para ponérselos en el momento en que intentaba cerrar los botones la puerta del dormitorio se abrió.

'' ¿Estas recién vistiéndote?'' Dijo la persona en el otro lado, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y mirándolo de manera divertida '' No es muy tuyo ser perezoso Harold''

La persona era un hombre con el cabello marrón gelificado arriba en un tupé y con tatuajes al azar decorando su curvilíneo cuerpo. Sus ojos azules lo miraban como si lo conocieran, y por un momento Harry tuvo que admitir que este hombre era realmente atractivo. Pero él nunca había visto a este hombre jamás en su vida

"Uhm " dijo, elocuente como siempre.

El hombre de cabello castaño rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo '' Date prisa Haz, es tu turno de ayudarme con Annie hoy''.

Harry se le quedó mirando preguntándose por que estaba en una casa extraña, con un cuerpo extraño y con un completo extraño tratándolo como si se conocieran ''¿Annie?'' Logró decir finalmente luego de un momento.

El hombre rodó los ojos otra vez, con una sonrisa exasperada en sus labios '' Si Annie'' Dijo con una risita '' ¿Nuestra hija? Dios, Harry ¿Estas ebrio o algo?''.

'' ¿Hija?'' Repitió con incredulidad, su voz subió un poco de tono y sonando un poco más normal para él. Negó con la cabeza, retrocediendo desde la puerta para caer pesadamente en la cama. Se sintió un poco mareado, no podría haber caminado en medio de la noche a la casa de estas personas. Ellos lo conocían y aparentemente pensaban que tenían un hijo con él.

'' ¿Harry?'' El hombre castaño preguntó mirándolo con preocupación. Cruzó la habitación, se paró junto a él y colocó su mano en su frente '' ¿Estas bien?''

Harry se estremeció y se alejó del contacto automáticamente, mirando al hombre con los ojos muy abiertos. No, él no estaba bien, no tenía idea de que rayos estaba pasando, sentía que necesitaba desesperadamente a su madre o a su hermana ''¿Quién eres?''.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

El hombre pareció sorprendido, de hecho retrocedió antes de que su expresión cambiara, era una mezcla entre medio asustado y medio enojado que no se ajustaba a sus características. ''Harry'' Dijo en tono de advertencia ''Esto no es gracioso, dejé a Annie con Luke abajo y debo volver con ellos''.

''Mira'' Dijo Harry respirando por la nariz, luchando con las ganas de llorar de la frustración, porque ¿Cómo es que esta persona sabía su nombre? ''No sé quién eres o quienes son Annie o luke, lo que yo ahora necesito es llamar a mi mamá''.

El hombre se quedó en silencio por unos momentos antes de frotarse una mano por la cara ''No me estas jodiendo ¿Verdad?'' Dijo lentamente.

''No lo estoy'' dijo, tomando y tirando su cabello con fastidio. ''No sé dónde estoy, no sé quién eres y no sé cómo conseguí estos malditos tatuajes''.

El castaño respiró lentamente ''Bien, bien, cálmate'' Dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry y mirándolo herido cuando este se apartó de nuevo de su contacto '' ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas amor?''

Harry se frotó las manos sobre sus muslos y relajándose un poco ahora que el extraño lo estaba tomando enserio, quizá podría conseguir algunas respuestas '' Me fui a la cama en mi habitación'' Dijo recordando ''Uhm ¿Alrededor de las 1 de la mañana? Me tomó un tiempo en quedarme dormido debido a la…Oh, mierda, tengo mi audición hoy ¿Qué hora es?''

El hombre lo miró extrañado y sacó un teléfono que él en su vida había visto, pero parecía costoso. '' Son las 10 de la mañana'' Dijo lentamente. '' ¿De qué audición estás hablando?''

''The X factor'' Dijo cortante, poniéndose de pie para buscar una camisa. '' Mira, lo siento pero me tengo que ir. Voy tarde y mi mamá debe andar como loca buscándome''.

''Harry'' Dijo el hombre exasperado, agarrando su brazo '' ¿The X factor? ¿Enserio? ¿Qué edad crees que tienes?''.

Se detuvo volviendo hacia él, frunciendo el ceño ante la pregunta '' 16'' respondió con seguridad, esto demuestra realmente que este chico no lo conocía.

''Haz'' Dijo el hombre suavemente, dándole una mirada extraña '' Tienes 26''.

Harry lo miró fijamente por un momento, resopló con incredulidad y luego simplemente siguió mirándolo porque el castaño parecía completamente serio '' Esto no es gracioso'' Dijo luego de un momento '' De todas maneras ¿Quién demonios eres tú?''

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, dejando ir el brazo de Harry y cruzándolo sobre su pecho '' Soy tu esposo'' Dijo brevemente. Ante la mirada en blanco de Harry suspiró '' Louis. Louis Tomlinson''

''Lo siento pero no estoy casado'' Dijo bruscamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. ''No te conozco y no tengo 26''.

''Harry, me estas asustando'' Dijo Louis en voz baja. Tomó la mano de Harry y la llevó hasta su rostro para que pudiera ver el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo. Una sólida banda de oro macizo, situado allí como si perteneciera. '' ¿Realmente no me recuerdas? ¿Tus hijos?''

Harry apartó la mano y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de ignorar la extraña sensación que había tenido cuando vio la pequeña palabra inscrita en el metal de su anillo- HI- Dio un paso atrás. "No, no lo creo. "

''Maldición'' Dijo Louis en voz baja, se escuchó ruido en algún otro lugar de la casa seguido por un llanto elevado ''Oh mierda, mierda''

'' ¿Qué fue eso?'' Preguntó Harry.

''Maldición, los niños, no debí dejarlos solos tanto tiempo'' Dijo Louis, girando y dando grandes zancadas hacia la puerta ''Mira, te explicaré todo pronto pero primero debo asegurarme que ellos están bien''

Harry suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo a Louis por la casa .Era bastante amplia y claramente costosa, la decoración era de buen gusto probablemente elegida por un profesional y no por Louis, bueno a no ser que el hombre fuera decorador de interiores o algo así. También tenía un montón de fotografías ancladas a la pared de madera pulida.

Louis lo llevó a la cocina, era bastante espaciosa con una encimera de mármol, mesa y unas sillas. Había una niña sentada en una silla alta, gritando a todo pulmón .Louis se le adelanto, la tomó en brazos y la sostuvo contra su pecho. También había un niño pequeño de pie junto a un plato roto cerca de la nevera con cierta expresión de culpa en su rostro.

'' Luke ¿Qué hiciste?'' Louis suspiró, meciendo a la bebé suavemente y dándole palmaditas en su espalda

''Se resbaló'' El pequeño respondió con un puchero, acercándose a Harry y envolviendo sus bracitos alrededor ''Papi, yo no quise, por favor no te enfades conmigo''

Miró a Luke con los ojos como platos y miró a Louis quien estaba observando de cerca "Uhm," dijo Harry, relajándose un poco. Él podría no conocer a este niño, pero siempre fue bueno con los niños ''Esta bien amor, estoy seguro de que fue un accidente''

Louis sonrió un poco y echó un vistazo al gran reloj colgado en la pared ''Maldita sea'' Murmuró. ''Zayn y Perrie vienen a recoger a los niños pronto y Annie aún no ha comido''

''Puedo darle de comer a Annie'' Harry ofreció sin pensar, Louis se veía aliviado, sin embargo, Harry se alguna manera se sentía culpable

''Gracias'' Dijo Louis, Entregándole al bebé que aún lloraba Harry no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante sus gritos ''Solo esta hambrienta, su desayuno está en el microondas. Voy ir a arreglar a Luke para que esté listo ''.

Annie seguía llorando pero luego se calmó un poco cuando Harry la acurrucó sobre su pecho con la cara apoyada en su cuello. Podía sentir que su piel se mojaba por sus lágrimas lo cual era una experiencia algo incómoda, pero no prestó mucha a atención a eso, solo miraba con incredulidad como Louis tomo a Luke dejando la cocina y dejando a Harry con Annie completamente solos.

La papilla estaba fría así que él la calentó por minuto y medio antes de poner a Annie en su silla alta. Él había tenido un poco de experiencia con niños, ya que algunas veces trabajaba de niñero. Pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de alimentar a un infante y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no era tan fácil como parecía. Le tomó mucho tiempo lograr que Annie tragara una cucharada llena de papilla y en algunos momentos costó trabajo convencerla que lograra abrir la boca para meter la cuchara.

Louis volvió al cabo de 10 minutos, Luke detrás de él adecuadamente vestido sosteniendo un dinosaurio de juguete. El castaño miró a Annie y suspiró, extendiendo su mano para tomar una cuchara ''Ella es algo exigente, yo lo haré''

'' ¿Estás seguro?'' Dijo, pero ya estaba entregando la cuchara y se hizo a un lado

''Si, si, ella sabe que la vas a dejar que se salga con la suya de cualquier manera, así que es mejor si yo lo hago'' Respondió Louis sosteniendo la cuchara hasta la boca de Annie. Ella la abrió enseguida y Harry sintió una punzada de molestia ya que él había estado tratando varios minutos para que hiciera eso.

''Papá, ¿Puedo ver los dibujos animados hasta que el tío Zayn llegue?'' Preguntó Luke parado en la puerta con su juguete-

''Esta Bien'' Respondió Louis dándole un vistazo a Luke ''Pero no desordenes el salón Papi lo limpió ayer''

''Bueno'' Respondió el pequeño y corrió a una habitación diferente.

Harry estuvo parado torpemente unos segundos antes de tomar una silla y sentarse. No había nada que hacer, más que mirar a Louis alimentar a Annie. Se preguntaba si su madre o su hermana estaban tratando de encontrarlo o si sabían lo que estaba pasando y no estaban preocupadas.

'' ¿Qué edad tiene?'' Harry preguntó '' Me refiero a Luke''.

Louis lo miró, frunciendo el ceño antes de mirar a Annie '' Tiene 7 años'' Respondió lentamente '' ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada, eh?''.

''No'' dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. Louis tenía la impresión de que había perdido los recuerdos o algo así, y tuvo que admitir que tal vez era una idea plausible. Harry podía tratar de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo era una gran broma, pero eso no explicaría lo diferente que parecía. Lo mucho que había crecido, todos los tatuajes, los músculos. "Así que, uhm él es mi hijo y tú eres ¿Mi esposo?''.


	3. capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

Louis apretó los labios formando una delgada línea, no respondió por unos momentos mientras limpiaba la barbilla de Annie con un paño ''Si Haz'' Dijo finalmente con un suspiro '' Obviamente no está biológicamente relacionado con ninguno de nosotros .Lo adoptamos, al igual que Annie''

Harry apretó sus nudillos, cerrando los ojos ''Mira Louis, yo no…'' Dejó escapar un suspiro '' Estoy teniendo un momento muy difícil intentando procesar todo esto. Realmente tengo que llamar a mi Mamá''

Louis dejó el cuenco de papilla y la cuchara en la mesa, lejos del alcance de Annie. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de sus pantalones y se lo ofreció con aspecto cansado '' Anne es el número 6 en el marcado rápido''

Harry vaciló antes de tomar el teléfono y ponerse de pie '' Voy a uhm, tomar la llamada en otra habitación si te parece bien ''

Louis asintió y volvió a mira a Annie '' No te pierdas'' Dijo en voz baja, tomando el cuenco de nuevo.

Harry sintió una punzada de culpa, no reconocer a esta persona, obviamente le estaba causando a Louis algo de dolor. Pero no había nada que él pudiese hacer al respecto, realmente no recordaba haber conocido a Louis en su vida. Salió de la cocina y pasó por la sala en donde estaba Luke viendo dibujos animados, hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación que parecía un estudio, en realidad no era tan pequeña, pero comparada con el resto de la casa lo era.

Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él y volvió a mirar la habitación. Había un librero gigante contra la pared y una ventana al otro lado del cuarto. Un escritorio con una computadora y varios ordenadores portátiles, además había un sofá en una esquina. Varias fotografías cubrían las paredes, Harry se acercó para tener una mejor visión

Apenas se reconoció, porque en la foto se veía tal y como estaba ahora, alto, delgado y con tatuajes. Habían 5 hombres en la fotografía, incluido él mismo y pudo reconocer fácilmente a Louis como el chico bajito de pelo castaño a su derecha. Al lado de Louis había un rubio un poco más alto que lucía una enorme sonrisa. El que le seguía era un hombre de piel oscura, claramente de un origen étnico diferente y un hombre el cual Harry confundió con Justin Timberlake por que tenían un aspecto similar.

Los 5 sonreían ampliamente y Louis sostenía un brillante premio. Todos estaban vestidos de gala y pareciera que estaban sobre una especie de escenario. Harry se preguntó vagamente por la historia de aquella imagen.

Suspirando se sentó en el sofá y miró el teléfono de Louis. Sin duda nunca lo había visto antes y le tomó varios minutos aprender a utilizarlo. Cuando supo cómo llamar a Anne, sostuvo el teléfono al lado de su oreja y esperó.

'' ¡Louis!'' respondió su madre en tono preocupado '' ¿Algún problema cariño? Creí que tú y Harry iban a usar este día para ser ustedes mismos y relajarse un rato''.

'' ¿Mamá?'' Dijo Harry vacilante y Oh, su madre definitivamente conocía a esta persona Louis y pensaba que Harry también.

'' ¿Harry, amor?'' Dijo Anne con un tono confuso '' ¿Por qué me llamas del teléfono de Louis?''

''Mamá, no sé lo que está pasando'' Dijo Harry, su voz se volvió espesa de un momento a otro y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Se sentía tan perdido y solo quería entender. '' Yo…yo solo me desperté en esta extraña casa,no conozco a nadie y…''

Su voz había ido en aumento con el pánico y entre algunas lágrimas logró calmarse un poco. "Harry'' Lo interrumpió Anne alarmada ''Cariño, cálmate ¿De qué estás hablando?''

''Yo uhm'' Harry se frotó la cara tratando de quitarse algunas lágrimas ''Mamá ¿Qué edad tengo?''

''Harry, de que estas habl…''

''Mamá'' Él interrumpió '' ¿Qué edad tengo?''

''Cariño tienes 26'' Dijo Anne lentamente '' ¿Por qué me estas preguntando esto?''

''Oh maldición'' murmuró, cubriéndose el rostro con su mano libre ''Mamá, no sé la última cosa…la última cosa que recuerdo es irme a la cama antes de mi audición a The X factor. Y luego me despierto en esta extraña casa con este completo desconocido que me dice que soy su esposo y… "

''Shh'' Dijo Anne intentando tranquilizarlo " Cálmate, está bien, cariño. ¿Quieres que conduzca hasta allí? ¿O Gemma tal vez? Zayn y Perrie se llevaran a los niños, ¿No? "

" Uhm, sí, " dijo, dejando escapar un poco de aliento. " Sí, creo que eso es lo que Louis dijo. Los niños van a algún lado. "

"Está bien, puedo estar ahí en tres horas, dependiendo del tráfico", Dijo Anne. "Pero mientras tanto, Harry, ¿Louis sabe que no recuerdas nada?''

Harry asintió, relajándose un poco porque su madre iba a venir e iba a hacer que todo estuviera bien. O por lo menos hacer las cosas menos confusas, ya que había sido arrojado a un mundo extraño donde no sabía nada. "Sí, él sabe que no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando. Dijo que me iba a explicar una vez que tuviese a los niños listos. ''

''Bueno, tranquilo'' Anne dijo ''Sé que sientes como si no lo conocieras, pero escúchalo ¿De acuerdo? Louis te va a cuidar, lo ha hecho desde que tienes 16''.

''Tengo 16, mamá'' Harry dijo con frustración.

Anne suspiró atreves del teléfono '' Si, bueno, tú lo conociste en las audiciones, en The X factor así que…'' Ella se detuvo ''Louis te puede explicar todo. Realmente no soy la persona correcta para hacer esto. Ten cuidado ¿Si? Te veré en un par de horas. ''

Harry suspiró y luego colgó. Se quedó mirando el teléfono un rato. Supuso que si tenía 26, entonces el modelo no se parecía a ninguno de los que había visto antes, era increíblemente más avanzado tecnológicamente que los teléfonos que el acostumbraba.


	4. capitulo 4

Capitulo dedicado a las niñas del grupo Larry de whatsapp 33 las quiero cabras :))

Capítulo 4

A regañadientes Harry se dirigió a la cocina pero Louis y Annie no estaban ahí. Entró en pánico por unos segundos, pensando en que lo habían dejado por su cuenta en aquel lugar desconocido, pero se dirigió a la sala de estar en donde vio a Luke por última vez y ahí los encontró. Louis ahora vestía una camisa y sostenía a Annie en su regazo, le estaba abotonando una chaqueta azul. Harry miró a su alrededor y comenzó a darse cuenta de que Louis era jodidamente rico, se preguntó que rayos hacía para vivir así.

'' Oye, uhm'' Dijo Harry torpemente, acercándose a ellos y sosteniendo el teléfono de Louis ''Gracias por dejarme usar esto, mi mamá va a venir a verme. ''

Louis tomó el teléfono con una sonrisa cansada, colocándolo en su bolsillo y acarició la pierna de Luke, quien estaba al lado suyo viendo televisión '' ¿Escuchaste eso Luke? La abuela va a estar aquí para cuando llegues a casa. ''

El pequeño apartó la vista de la pantalla y lo miró '' ¿Cuál?''

''La mamá de Papi'' Dijo Louis entregándole una mirada cariñosa mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hijo. ''Zayn y Perrie estarán aquí pronto, Zee envió un mensaje. ''

''Bien'' Dijo Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza y acercándose a Louis para no tener que hablar tan fuerte, a pesar de que Luke había vuelto a ver la pantalla y no les prestaba atención '' Y uhm ¿Quiénes eran ellos?''

Louis parpadeó, suspiró y paso su mano por el pelo '' Zayn es uno de nuestros mejores amigos ", respondió tras una breve pausa. " Perrie es su esposa. "

''Oh'' Dijo Harry en voz baja ''Es que tu dijiste tío Zayn, así que asumí que él era tu hermano o algo por el estilo. ''

Louis rió, pero aun así se veía cansado como su estuviera molesto. Bueno, era comprensible, tener un esposo que despierta un día y no tiene idea de quién eres, probablemente sería algo por lo cual molestarse. Harry lo entendió un poco.

''Nah'' Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza ''Solo tengo un solo hermano y es pequeño, el resto son hermanas. Pero Zayn es como un hermano, en realidad, todos los chicos lo son. ''

'' ¿Todos los chicos?'' Preguntó Harry, pensando en la imagen que había visto en la otra habitación en la que se encontraba él, Louis y otros 3 hombres, pero antes de que Louis pudiese responderle, el timbre sonó fuerte y estridente en toda la casa.

''Maldita sea'' Gruñó, saliendo de la sala y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta ''Estoy buscando a alguien que repare el timbre para que suene menos fuerte .Ven Luke, Zayn y Pez están aquí. ''

Luke se levantó del sofá y antes de darle un último vistazo al televisor, se apresuró a alcanzar a Louis. Harry, sin saber que hacer apagó el televisor y los siguió.

Louis tenía la puerta principal abierta, estaba hablando y sonriendo con una pareja bajo el umbral de la puerta. El hombre, Harry supuso que era Zayn, definitivamente era uno de los chicos que había visto en la fotografía. Tenía el cabello oscuro, como en un tupé, usaba una bufada roja alrededor del cuello y guantes a juego. Supuso que la chica a su lado era Perrie, su cabello rubio le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Ella sostenía a Annie y la arrullaba mientras Louis hablaba, los ojos de Zayn se iluminaron cuando vio a Harry detrás de Louis.

'' ¡Harry!'' Zayn sonrió y él no tuvo otra opción que dar un paso más cerca, colocándose junto a Louis para ser envuelto por un abrazo de una persona que no conocía. ¿Por qué no estas usando una camisa amigo? Está algo frío para andar medianamente desnudo por ahí. ''

Ahora que podía ver hacia afuera, Harry se dio cuenta de que había una fina capa de nieve cubriendo la hierba, el camino y los autos ''Em'' Dijo torpemente, dándole unas palmaditas a Zayn en la espalda ''No me había dado cuenta del clima supongo. ''

''Perrie'' Louis dijo mirando a Harry, como si el pudiera decir lo incómodo que era '' ¿Te importaría llevarte a Luke y Annie al auto? Haz y yo debemos hablar con Zayn sobre algo. ''

La rubia miró a ambos, levantando las cejas, frunciendo sus labios rosados y con brillo ''Esta bien, pero espero que no sea otro de sus extraños secretos de los que nunca formo parte. ''

"No, no" Louis negó con la cabeza" Zayn te puede decir más tarde, es que... "

Perrie sonrío ''Si, por supuesto Lou'' Dijo ella, tomándole la mano a Luke ''Vamos entonces, creo que tengo unas gomitas de osito en la guantera. ''

Una vez que Perrie se había llevado a los niños y los había sentado en el asiento trasero del Range Rover negro estacionado en la calzada. Zayn se volvió hacia ellos y levanto las cejas '' ¿Qué pasa?'' Preguntó '' ¿Está todo bien?''

''No realmente'' Respondió Louis apoyado en el marco de la puerta, parecía más agotado que nunca ''Harry aquí no puede recordar los últimos 10 años de su vida''

Zayn miró a Louis por un momento, arqueando sus labios con incertidumbre y miró a Harry antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Hablando en serio ¿Qué pasa? "

''Él no está bromeando'' Harry dijo en voz baja, porque Louis comenzaba a verse estresado ''No tengo idea de quién eres amigo''

''Espera ¿Es enserio?" Preguntó Zayn, chasqueando los dedos delante de los ojos de Harry como si por arte de magia fuera a impulsar sus recuerdos. "¿Cuál fue la primera canción que cantamos juntos en el X -Factor?"

Harry arrugó sus cejas y Louis rodó los ojos '' Ya te dijimos, no recuerdo nad…Oye espera ¿Cantamos en The X factor? ''

'' ¿Se golpeó en la cabeza o algo?'' Zayn le preguntó a Louis, dándole a Harry una mirada divertida.

''No lo sé'' Louis se encogió de hombros ''No me mencionó nada anoche, se veía bien. Luego esta mañana cuando fui a verlo para que me ayudara con Annie estaba asustado, diciendo que no tenía idea de donde estaba o quien era yo. ''

"Maldición ", dijo Zayn.

''Estoy aquí saben'' Murmuró Harry un tanto molesto

Louis lo miró y asintió con la cabeza "Está bien, Zayn, nos vemos más tarde, cuando traigas a los niños ¿De acuerdo? Tengo que explicarte todo a Harry. "

Zayn resopló, la comisura de sus labios se retorció en una sonrisa irónica. "Buena suerte con eso" Dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y luego miró a Harry. "Tienen mucho que explicarte. ''

Harry frunció el ceño y Louis rodó los ojos, empujando el hombro de Zayn ''Ve, ve a pasar tiempo con tu esposa'' dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Zayn se echó a reír dando unos pasos hacia atrás ''Nos vemos más tarde Lou'' Dijo con una sonrisa y miró a Harry '' Tú también Haz, espero que recuerdes todo pronto o de lo contrario la prensa se volverá loca. ''

''Pásala bien Zayn'' Louis respondió, saludándolo con la mano cerrando la puerta e inclinándose contra ella con un suspiro.

'' ¿Prensa?'' Preguntó Harry vacilante y cauteloso. Louis simplemente gimió e inclinó la cabeza para mirar el techo.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

Louis volvió de la otra habitación, se sentó en el sofá junto a Harry y colocó la laptop sobre la mesita de café enfrente de ellos. Harry frunció el ceño mirando a Louis '' ¿Qué hay ahí vídeos de nuestra boda o algo por el estilo?''

Boda, la palabra tenía un sabor extraño en su boca. Pero bueno, él ayer era un chico de 16 años que nunca se había interesado demasiado en las chicas y era muy tímido como para pensar en los chicos de su escuela.

''Algo así'' Murmuró Louis, dándole a Harry una sonrisa torcida antes de volver a ponerse serio ''Bien, primero te haré un resumen muy breve de todo y luego me podrás hacer preguntas ¿De acuerdo?''

''Bien'' Asintió Harry.

''Bueno entonces'' Louis hizo una pausa, dando un pequeño suspiro y pasándose una mano por su cabello ''Nos conocimos en las audiciones a ''The X Factor'', nos encontramos en el baño y nos hicimos amigos, luego nos pusieron en un grupo con Zayn y los otros 2 chicos''.

Harry asintió nuevamente, recordando la fotografía que había visto en la otra habitación. Supuso que Louis se refería al chico Rubio y al que se parecía Justin Timberlake.

''Salimos en tercer lugar'' Explicó, mirando a la izquierda de Harry como si estuviera intentando rememorar los recuerdos '' Tu nombraste el grupo, nos llamábamos One Direction. Pensábamos que se desvanecería luego de que el programa terminó, pero fue todo lo contrario, lanzamos una canción y…''

El negó con la cabeza, riendo un poco y alcanzando la computadora portátil. La abrió, ingresó a Youtube y escribió en el buscador 'One Direction What Makes You Beautiful', luego le entregó la computadora a Harry.

El vídeo mostraba una playa, Harry estaba confundido al principio. Vio que el contador de visitas superaba los 400 millones y ese número lo asustó un poco, pero volvió a centrarse en el vídeo. Habían escenas cortas de el caminando en la playa junto con otros 4 chicos, y esta versión de él mismo pudo reconocer mejor. Más bajo, menos musculoso, con el cabello más rizado. Usaba un atuendo que normalmente el no usaría, no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz ante aquello.

El muchacho caminando junto a él con una polera a rayas y pantalones rojos le era familiar, frunció el ceño un poco antes de mirar por encima a Louis y darse cuenta de que-Oh. Este hombre de ojos azules era el chico del vídeo y vaya que era un joven atractivo. Harry podía imaginarse con alguien como él, no le sorprendió para nada que aparentemente habían logrado casarse.

Cuando el chico de pelo rizado comenzó a mirar a la cámara y cantar. Harry cubrió su boca para evitar reír. Maldición, era música pop sin sentido con chicos lindos saltando y cantando a su alrededor. No importaba cuantas visitas tuviera el viseo. Su sonrisa de desvaneció cuando la cámara lo corto y él estaba cantando, seguramente estaban usando autotune o algo por que Harry sabía que no era tan bueno. Aun miraba incrédulo la pantalla, pero ahí estaba, cantando en un vídeo musical que tenía más de 400 millones de visitas y no podía recodar nada.

_Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you._

Pudo reconocer a Zayn en el vídeo, se veía más joven y su cabello no estaba perfectamente peinado, se veía limpio, afeitado. Era todo un chiquillo. Todo tenía sentido ya que al parecer el vídeo era de hace 10 años atrás.

No pudo evitar darse cuenta que la mayoría de las veces Louis y él, se encontraban uno al lado del otro. Donde quiera que estuvieran, de pie, corriendo o cantando a lo largo de la playa. Ellos tendían a ser un poco más cercanos que el resto de los chicos.

Harry hizo una mueca cuando se vio a sí mismo mirando y cantándole a una chica extraña, miró a Louis quien le miraba con cariño ''Nunca me han gustado las chicas''.

''Trata de decirle a nuestros antiguos managers eso'' Dijo Louis encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo un gesto de vuelta al vídeo '' Sigue mirando''.

Cuando el vídeo terminó Harry se quedó mirando, notando que al lado habían aparecido más vídeos de One Direction '' Así que…'' Miró de nuevo el contador de visitas y sacudió su cabeza. No podía creer que un video de él y otros 4 chicos cantando sobre niñas, mientras saltaban en una playa podría ser tan popular '' ¿Estamos en una banda? ¿Fuimos exitosos?''

Louis soltó una carcajada '' Se podría decir que si'' Dijo en voz baja ''Ya no somos una banda, rompimos hace un año más o menos. Se nos estaba haciendo difícil seguir haciendo música y criar a Luke al mismo tiempo''.

Harry asintió con la cabeza lentamente y miró de nuevo a la computadora portátil. Louis hizo click en un vídeo diferente llamado Kiss You. Harry no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo esta vez, seguramente sería lo mismo del vídeo anterior, ellos eran una boyband así que el ritmo de las canciones no cambiaba mucho e iban dirigidas a un público adolescente.

Tan pronto como comenzó, Harry tuvo que tapar su boca para intentar no reír '' ¿Se suponía que la animación en ese tiempo era espantosa?'' Preguntó mirando a Louis.

Louis se echó a reír también, levantando sus cejas ''De hecho, lo era. Tienes algunos tatuajes en este vídeo para que sepas''.

Harry se vio a sí mismo en la pantalla y negó con la cabeza '' ¿Eso es un pañuelo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta? Preguntó, reprimiendo un ruido de incredulidad. Se veía ridículo. Reconoció fácilmente a Louis bailando en un auto al lado de un chico rubio. Su pelo estaba en una especie de flequillo y tenía una camisa roja abotonada, se veía bien. Harry decidió mantener ese pensamiento para sí mismo.

Justo antes del coro, vio como él corría los dedos por el pecho de Zayn y el alzó las cejas, mirando a Louis de nuevo ''Supongo que no nos importaba el espacio personal''.

''Vivimos en los bolsillos traseros del otro por años'' Se encogió de hombros ''Eso es literalmente nada''.

Harry se dio cuenta que giraba la cabeza para mirar a Louis mientras cantaba las líneas _and let me Kiss you… _Y trató de no sonrojarse de vergüenza. Nunca había sido particularmente sutil cuando encontraba a alguien atractivo, y se sorprendería Si Louis no se hubiese dado cuenta de inmediato.

Cuando la escena cambió en donde estaban todos ellos en bañadores y tablas de surf. Harry dejó que sus ojos recorrieran su cuerpo. Se veía más diferente en este, su cabello un poco menos desordenado, pudo ver los diferentes tatuajes repartidos a lo largo de su hombro y brazo izquierdos. Comenzó a mirar su pecho pero frunció el ceño al no encontrar el tatuaje que decía 'Love'.

'' ¿Por qué me cubrí ese tatuaje con una golondrina?'' Preguntó, pausando el vídeo.

''Es que…envuelve una larga historia'' Dijo Louis en voz baja, mirando a las golondrinas de Harry ''Se supone que somos tu y yo, bueno, el más grande eres tú y el otro soy yo. Pensaste que eras muy inteligente cuando se te ocurrió esa idea''.

Harry bajó la mirada y ahora que observaba con mayor atención los pájaros, comprobó que efectivamente uno era más grande que el otro. Estaba un poco sorprendido, ya que en realidad se había tatuado algo que le recordaba a otra persona, pero al parecer las cosas habían marchado bien con Louis si estaban casados y tenían hijos. No se sorprendería si hubiera más tatuajes que tuvieran que ver con él en algún otro lugar de su cuerpo.

''Oh'' Dijo en voz suave y volviendo a reanudar el vídeo. Se dio cuenta de que Louis no tenía ningún tatuaje, a diferencia de cómo estaba ahora, tenía una brújula en su brazo acompañado con otros varios grabados de tinta. Le gustaba el aspecto que tenían en su piel tanto como a él le gustaba la forma en la que Louis se veía en el vídeo, todo bronceado y semidesnudo.

Harry río un poco al final del vídeo, al ver que Zayn le daba un beso en la mejilla. Definitivamente el espacio personal era lo que menos importaba. Pero bueno Harry siempre había sido una persona sensible, tierna y de piel.

''Así que estuvimos en una banda'' Harry resumió ''Tuvimos éxito, nos casamos y adoptamos 2 niños ¿Eso es básicamente lo que ha pasado en 10 años? ''

Louis asintió y cerró la laptop, la colocó sobre la mesita de café ''Si, bueno esa es la versión resumida. Ahora voy a llevarte a un especialista, para ver qué pasa en esa cabecita tuya y probablemente la prensa estará ahí''.

Harry lo observó y se frotó las manos contra los muslos '' ¿Crees que me golpeé la cabeza o algo? ¿Quizá tengo amnesia?''

Louis suspiró y se puso de pie, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "No lo sé, Harry pero cual sea la razón, que no recuerdes 10 años de tu vida no es exactamente normal''.

'' Tal vez viajé 10 años en el futuro para poseer mi cuerpo'' Harry bromeó y logró sacarle una sonrisa cansada a Louis

Harry se sentó en la oficina del doctor y Louis en la silla al lado de él. Se quedó mirando la pared en silencio. Louis le había dicho que esperara lo que venía. La prensa ahora los acosaba sin tregua por que ellos mismos habían dicho que eran 'La gran cosa' cuando habían salido del closet.

Harry aún seguía en estado de shock. Hombres extraños con cámaras gritándoles y siguiéndoles desde el coche hasta el edificio donde estaba el doctor, preguntándoles por que iban ahí, si su matrimonio se estaba desmoronando y si Harry iba a ser solista. Louis le murmuró a Harry que los ignorase, tomó su mano y se abrió paso entre la prensa para que pudieran entrar con Harry al edificio.

Luego le habían tomado a Harry todos los exámenes necesarios, lo que había tomado más de una hora. Solo querían volver a casa y esperar a que Anne llegara.

Louis volteó y miró a Harry con expresión preocupada '' ¿Estas bien?''  
>Preguntó mientras jugaba con su anillo de bodas en la mano izquierda. ''Los malditos paparazzi se pueden poner muy agresivos, especialmente ahora que ya no somos niños y ya no estamos bajo el reflector. Solo buscan hacernos quedar mal''.<p>

Harry se encogió de hombros. Si realmente tenía un poco de miedo, pero Louis lo había ayudado a pasar sin problemas entre esa multitud de gente. Así que estaba algo agitado y sorprendido de lo interesado que estaban algunas personas por su vida, no era tan interesante.

''Estoy bien'' Respondió mirando a Louis y su mirada cayó hacia donde estaba su anillo de bodas '' ¿Por qué tu anillo tiene un OOPS en el? ¿Y el mío tiene grabado HI?''

Louis lo miró fijamente y suspiró dejando caer las manos sobre su regazo '' Las primeras palabras que nos dijimos'' Dijo en voz baja ''Los 2 somos asquerosamente sentimentales sobre estas cosas''.

''Oh'' Y eso fue realmente cursi, o como dijo Louis asquerosamente sentimental. Pero también era muy dulce obviamente significaba algo para él y Harry se alegró de que al ser arrojado en el futuro sin previo aviso, Louis fuera su esposo.

''Muy bien Sr. Tomlinson'' el especialista, un anciano con gafas y pelo canoso que había presentado a sí mismo como el Dr. Craig, volvió a entrar en la habitación. Se acomodó detrás de su escritorio y puso un montón de archivos en su escritorio. "He estado mirando los resultados de sus exámenes''.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero no tomó mucha atención, se inclinó hacia Louis y le susurró '' ¿Tomlinson? ¿Tomé tu apellido? 'Louis resopló y le dio un codazo.

''No hay nada de malo en su cerebro'' el Dr. Craig le dijo, frunciendo el ceño a Harry ''No parece que tengas amnesia o algún tipo de pérdida de memoria. Es como si nunca hubiese vivido los últimos 10 años, al menos en términos de su cerebro, así que no hay ningún recuerdo perdido. Mentalmente tiene 16''

Ambos miraron de una manera preocupada y Louis se levantó de su silla '' ¿Qué significa eso? ¿No va a recordar nada?''.

"No hay nada que recordar", respondió el Dr. Craig, con tono suave. "Su cerebro no ha madurado desde los 16 años, las memorias que deberían estar allí no están .En pacientes con amnesia por lo general sólo están bloqueadas, con el tiempo y paciencia usted podría ser capaz de recordar, pero su memoria está limpia. No hay nada allí''.

Louis respiró pesadamente, su cara retorciéndose en una expresión de angustia antes de que él se las arreglara para ocultarlo. "Muy bien, gracias. Confío en que mantendrá esto en privado".

''No se preocupe, yo seré el único que pueda ver los resultados de los exámenes'' respondió el Dr. Craig, tocando la carpeta en su escritorio antes de pararse. "Realmente lo siento, Sr. Tomlinson, pero por lo menos su esposo está saludable. Podría ser mucho peor. "

Louis se pasó una mano por la cara y asintió con la cabeza antes de estrechar la mano del Dr. Craig "Lo sé " dijo en voz baja. "Gracias por su tiempo. "

Estaban fuera de la puerta antes de que Harry pudiera agradecer al doctor y siguió a Louis en silencio. No conocía a este hombre, pero él se dio cuenta de que estaba angustiado y Harry no quería hacer nada para que se alterase aún más.

Tuvieron que atravesar toda la prensa que había fuera del edificio otra vez. Louis entrelazó los dedos con los de su mano mientras se abrían paso, pensó que probablemente era para beneficio de las cámaras, así nadie podía sospechar que algo andaba mal. Se sintió asustado de nuevo flashes por todos lados y extraños pidiéndole que posara. La mano de Louis lo guió y lo ayudo a mantener la calma.


End file.
